The Community Relations Core is integrated with campus-wide services under the direction of Marketing and Communications, and as part of that office is supported by leadership, administrative and technical resources well beyond those identified in the budget and program submission. Marketing and Communications has integrated multiple programs to ensure work is performed effectively and that the responsibilities of leadership within the office are clearly identified and assigned. The continued integration and improvement of these programs across Boston University is the responsibility of the Vice President, Marketing and Communications. The implementation of changes and improvements impacting the NEIDL specific initiatives in Community Relations are the responsibility of the Community Relations Core. The Community Relations Core works closely with the Administrative Core to provide the community with information, to staff and manage the Community Liaison Committee, to provide expertise in areas of operations when needed and to provide support to other cores that address regulatory requirements on behalf of local, state or federal agencies. The Vice President, Marketing and Communications and the NEIDL Leadership will continue to work collaboratively to ensure coordination between institutional and NEIDL programs.